


The Conqueror

by CultOfStrawberry



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultOfStrawberry/pseuds/CultOfStrawberry
Summary: Tatanga might have conquered Sarasaland easily the first time, but her time with the alien has taught Daisy a few things, so when evil rears its head, Daisy is prepared in a way Tatanga did not expect.





	1. I

The Conqueror

I

Since I was little, I've often enjoyed bad guy/good girl pairings. I could never explain it, or why I found so many villains more sexy than their hero counterparts, or the like. As someone who played the NES/SNES/Game Boy Mario games, I came to have Bowser/Peach among my favorite pairings (along with Ganondorf/Zelda) and I managed to obtain the old Game Boy/Nintendo comics from the early 1990's, and really liked how Tatanga/Daisy was depicted in them. Despite Tatanga's determination to conquer the world, he is still sweetheart to Daisy and in one issue was even willing to call off a mission due to Daisy being injured.

Sadly, there's a dearth of artwork, much less fanfiction of them out there. There's plenty of Peach/Bowser stories and art, some of it truly excellent, but I have yet to see a good Tatanga/Daisy story, and then I thought… why nor try my own hand at it? I know there's other fans of this ship out there, so there are at least a few people bound to enjoy this. :)

Tatanga's homeworld/race is never identified officially, and there is scant information on him, period. Sarasaland doesn't have much information either. Oh well. This story is mainly based off/set after the comics, as well as the Game Boy Mario Land games.

o0o

The Sarasaland of her childhood was full of idyllic memories. The four kingdoms of this land coexisted in peace, and a long line of princes and princesses governed these four kingdoms. For what seemed like countless eons, Sarasaland was a quiet nation, filled with sunlit days and bountiful harvests.

Then Tatanga came, and hypnotized the rulers of the kingdoms, effectively taking control of Sarasaland and using it as a base of operations for further conquest. The mysterious alien had become infatuated with her, and claimed her for his own. She'd learned of other world beyond her own, including one called Earth.

A plumber named Mario had stopped Tatanga and rescued her, something he apparently had a habit of doing. She'd made new friends, among these Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. Her experiences had changed her, eroded away some of the naivete that generations of Sarasaland monarchs had carried on through the years. Her subjects regained their loyalty for her, free of Tatanga's brainwashing, but she would never forget how easily her country had been taken away from her.

o0o

Some villains were persistent. Bowser certainly had to prove that, though Daisy had come to suspect that Peach secretly enjoyed the Koopa King's dedication to her.

The aftermath of Tatanga's invasion left her a changed ruler. She'd always been a bit of a tomboy, preferring to be outdoors much of the time, and with very little, if any, trouble plaguing Sarasaland, Daisy had been raised to assume that the mantle she would eventually bear would be an easy one. There had been little use for a military force, and it had virtually eliminated the possibility of the kingdoms going into civil war with one another.

Sarasaland needed peace. But it also needed strength. Her days were long as she was confronted with decision after decision, the intricacies and diplomatic mazes of forming alliances, and navigating Sarasaland's place in the world beyond its borders.

o0o

Recovery of a nation takes time, and sometimes there are those who would take advantage of strained times. Tatanga was such a one. He'd seen Sarasaland as easy pickings the first time, and he had not been wrong in that.

And when he returned to Sarasaland, he did not even need to hypnotize the governors of the kingdoms and their servants as he had before. He'd grown more cunning since his defeat, and bided his time, even going so far as to temporarily work for Wario when Mario's evil counterpart had been off wreaking havoc.

The fleet of vessels surrounded the Sarasaland palace, Tatanga's personal ship displayed prominently amidst this array. Some of her fledgling soldiers had offered to fight, but she'd told them to stand down as Tatanga lowered his ship.

For all her nervousness, Daisy was outwardly calm. Villains could be unpredictable, and who knew what sort of pent-up anger Tatanga would hold for his defeat and embarrassment at the hands of others, particularly the plumbers.

His ship lowered its ramp and Tatanga stepped down, his eyes fixed upon her as he approached her. Even though he was slightly shorter than her, his bulk and armor were effective in presenting the image of a powerful man and conqueror. Whatever he'd been through exactly, he'd been able to amass a fresh set of resources, she noted. Even a stronger Sarasaland would not get away unscathed in an all-out war.

"You are as fair as ever, Princess Daisy." He inclined his head in a slight bow.

"You are looking well, Tatanga. I see that you have not given up on your dreams of conquest. Unless I am mistaken, and you come with altruistic intentions."

A deep chuckle rumbled from his throat. "I am not an altruist, but I can show a fair hand."

"And for that, you would require surrender." Her pride burned in the back of her throat, and she thought about her people. Some would condemn her quick surrender, but better dissenting than dead or injured.

He nodded briefly. "It is peace you want, isn't it?" His expression softened just a fraction as he regarded her.

I am not the naive princess I once was, Daisy mused as she regarded her one-time and again conqueror. "I have no desire to see my citizens suffer. If you will guarantee their safety, you have my surrender."

He inclined his head again.

o0o

Her strategy was twofold. With her cooperation, her people were safe, and she also had been granted considerable freedom around the castle. Now they sat down for their first dinner, at least, the first one since what Tatanga called their reunion. He certainly seemed happy to see her again, not simply because he had Sarasaland under his control.

Daisy pondered what could have happened if she'd chosen to fight him, or flee. Compared to that, having supper with him was hardly an ordeal. He'd opted for a three-course meal, nothing too fancy. Salad was followed by a main course, which Daisy had found surprisingly tasty although it was adapted from a recipe from Tatanga's home planet.

She had a few bites left of the tender and flaky meat, which had been marinated in a mildly spicy sauce. Most of the meal thus far had been spent in silence as Tatanga enjoyed his own meal, but he cleared his plate before she was finished.

Taking a sip of wine, Daisy was aware of his gaze upon her. She'd debated what to wear for dinner, knowing that the kind of outfit she wore could and would make an impression. Ultimately, she chose a modest but elegant yellow gown, with white lace at the collar and hems of the sleeves. Her auburn hair flowed freely in its usual style, and she still wore her crown, as a reminder of who and what she was.

How he responded to that, among other things, would guide her in how she acted around him. Tatanga had strengths, among them an impressive army, and powerful tools at his array. But Daisy had her own. Nowhere near as overt, and she was still developing them, and in the end, she knew that if she was careful, her own strength could rival his own.

Mindful of his attention on her, she finished the fast few bites with easy grace, careful to not linger too long over each bite lest he might think she was being passive-aggressive. He'd said nothing about her crown, and she'd answered his few questions civilly.

"How was that dish?" he asked solicitously.

"It was actually pretty good." He smiled at that, seemingly genuinely happy about her enjoyment. It seemed ironic, he was willing to take Sarasaland by force, yet her opinion on a meal should affect him so.

Dessert was blueberry pie. Daisy had always loved blueberries, and it was clear Tatanga had remembered that. As she daintily cut into the pie with her fork, gathering a dollop of the whipped cream that had been added to the top of the pastry, she could not help but feel a touch, just a touch of gentleness toward the man who had brought so much upheaval to her life.

Tatanga had conquered Sarasaland, and he seemed as determined to conquer her heart as ever. Daisy might have surrendered her kingdom, but she was determined that that be the only capitulation she made to the alien tyrant.

Before Tatanga could ask for more of her company, she spoke as he was eating the last few bites of his own desert.

"Today has been a very long and stressful day, and I am sure you have much planned for tomorrow. If you will excuse me, I am in desperate need of rest." Gracefully, she rose from her seat, giving him a slight curtsey. She might be a tomboy, but she had taken her childhood lessons in deportment to heart.

She saw a flicker of disappointment skip across his features before he collected himself. He left his own seat and approached her. Taking her hand into his, he brushed his lips against her knuckles in a gentle kiss.

"Sweet dreams, my princess," he said as he let her hand slide free of his own.

Once in the privacy of her apartments, Daisy let out a breath she almost hadn't realized she was holding. Despite her cool demeanor, she had many reasons to be worried. There would be those who would see her surrender as cowardly or treacherous. She'd explained the reasons for her surrender to her court, but she was no longer a naive girl who believed that everyone around her would simply take her words at face value. And then there was Tatanga himself. Now that he was here, how might she be able to expel him from her kingdom?

The answer wasn't immediately obvious. Few would envy Daisy's position, walking a fine line between the unhappiness of her people, and Tatanga's strength.


	2. II

II

o0o

One of Sarasaland's long-sanding traditions was holding open court, so that commoners could approach their rulers and air out grievances, make petitions, or bring to her attention matters of concern. During the first time Tatanga had been here, many open days had been canceled. After Mario expelled Tatanga, Daisy used these days to learn about what was going on through Sarasaland and what was being done in response to the damage caused by Tatanga's invasion.  
She'd done her best to advise her subjects, and allocate resources to Sarasaland's needy, and strengthen the country as a whole. It had been no secret that she had been Tatanga's prisoner, and people had felt sympathy for her. Poor Princess Daisy, to be taken as the hostage of a conquering alien, and then left to clean up his mess! Despite Sarasaland's recent woes, she'd helped her subjects foster a can-do attitude, painting a vision of a stronger, happier Sarasaland.  
But the veiled hostility and disappointed glances made it clear just what the people before her thought of her quick surrender. Her servants had hinted at it, and her vizier had outright stated it before the two of them came out to face the crowd, Princess Daisy taking her usual seat on the throne with the vizier standing at her side.  
There were those who whispered she'd been in cahoots with Tatanga all along, that she'd been unable to resist his charms the first time around and was now his willing concubine. Or that she intended to turn over Sarasaland to him so she could escape, abandoning her subjects so she could have her freedom in a distant place.  
The presence of Tatanga's own guards appeared to effectively muffle any outright accusation that might be made against her, but she still felt the hostility in the glances and whispers as she walked a political tightrope between pleasing her subjects and not showing too much favor towards Tatanga. She wanted to stand and scream that she didn't want the alien here any more than they did, but to keep her subjects safe, she would have to withstand their scorn.

o0o

“Is something the matter, my love?” he asked her after dinner that evening. Daisy was looking out at the land below from the vantage of one of Tatanga's ships.  
Many of her subjects mistrusted her, so how would she be able to gain their trust if she remained compliant to Tatanga? Going off in a ship with him as he surveyed the land, apparently under her own volition, would gain her no favor among her detractors.  
She shrugged. “There is no need to concern yourself with the inevitable.” She knew how much he wanted her favor, and there was the possibility he would lash out at her subjects if he knew of the grief they caused her. Goodness knows that would only make things worse!  
“There must be something I can do.” They were seated together, though armrests separated their bodies.  
“There really isn't. This is the second time you have invaded Sarasaland, do you really expect everyone to welcome you with open arms?” she asked. Though her voice was calm and gentle, there was an edge she was unable to quite bite back, and he seemed to have heard it.  
“I am not a fool, my princess,” he replied, knitting his thick eyebrows into a furrow as he regarded her. “Which is why I am all the more grateful for your compliance. You provide an excellent example for your subjects.”  
She smiled tightly at that. “I am no more a fool than you are. Until your first invasion, this country has known nothing but peace.” As she learned of other worlds beside her own – the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, Zebes, SR288, Monsterpolis, Mobius, even Earth – she was surprised at how filled with conflicts these worlds were compared to her own. “Regardless of what some among Sarasaland's people might think or feel, all I did was act in their best interests.”  
“You could simply have fled, and even sought help from another world,” he replied. Daisy did not miss how he avoided mention of Mario's name, but then, to be defeated by a plumber from another world not just once, but twice, must have been an indeed bitter defeat.  
“What was I going to do, Tatanga? Abandon my people? There is a reason you chose Sarasaland for conquest.”  
Peace might have brought her people happiness for generations, but it made this land ripe pickings for someone desperate for resources. Tatanga wasn't foolish enough to attack a land that already held the interest of another villain. There were larger worlds out there, but then he would have had to deal with the likes of Bowser or Ganondorf.  
“Yes, I did choose this land for certain reasons. But what I did not anticipate was falling in love with its ruler.” His hand came to rest upon hers.  
“That does not seem to have been an impediment to your plans,” she replied.  
“There is no reason why I can not have you, and the world.”  
“Hmm.” The first time she had been his prisoner, she'd been too intimidated by him to attempt to get to know him better. But now… “Why are you so intent on conquest? What happened to you on your homeworld?” She did not attempt to pull her hand from his own. His eyes widened a bit in surprise before he collected himself, shrugging.  
“The resources were inadequate,” he finally offered after a moment of silence. It didn't sound like he was lying per se, but more like he was hiding embarrassment.  
“Why?” she asked quietly.  
“Because that is how things were. So I decided to leave.”  
She was about to press the matter, but there was something about his expression that made her decide otherwise. “So.. times were difficult, and you did what you felt you had to,” she offered diplomatically.  
“Yes.”

o0o

She'd been granted considerable freedom by Tatanga, and found sports an excellent outlet for her stress. As a child she'd been given lessons in the standard activities that were considered proper for the upper classes. Badminton, horseback riding, and golf were standard fare, and she had cherished memories of going a round with her father on the green.  
Since then, Daisy had expanded her repertoire, and was now dashing across the well-kept court, hitting the ball back to her opponent with a deft swing of her tennis racket. Over the last few years, several of her servants had become proficient in providing a partner for the recreational activities she liked. It was much better playing tennis against someone who actually knew how to play.  
The adrenaline pumping through her, and the concentration she held on the ball and the moves of her opponent was a welcome distraction from matters of state. Here, there was only the now, where there was very little, if any, time to mull or agonize over a decision.  
Sweat beaded on her brow as Daisy twisted around, managing to hit the ball.  
“Good one,” the young princess gasped as the ball arced over the net, making it past the racket that had been desperately swung at it. As soon as he realized his loss, the manservant quickly righted himself, pulling his arm back in as he faced his opponent, presenting a picture of quiet dignity even with the large sweat-stains on his shirt.  
“Thank you for an excellent game, Jeeves.” She enjoyed her matches with Jeeves, as his skills were almost on par with her own, making him an opponent that would actually make her work to win. And sometimes he won as well, proving to be more adept with a racket than either of them had anticipated. There were also a few other servants who usually were happy to oblige her when she was looking for a game or exercise partner.  
Jeeves inclined his head before walking off the court, and Daisy turned to take the towel that was offered. Wiping her brow, she stepped under the shade of the umbrella to take some sips from her bottle of water.  
“Good afternoon, my princess,” she heard a familiar voice say, and turned to see Tatanga near the edge of the court, clad in his usual black, only this time it was a set of workout clothes. Shirt, shorts, and shoes, along with red sweatbands was so unexpected that she stared for a moment. He'd always dressed formally, and she suspected part of that had been to make an extra impression upon others to compensate for his short stature. Or maybe that was just how people normally dressed on his home world.  
“I have observed this game of yours, and believe I have an understanding of the rules. It is my wish to play with you.”  
“Certainly.” What else could she say?  
Tatanga did indeed understand the basics of tennis, but as far as technique went, the alien was lacking. It was almost laughable how easy it was to hit in such a way that he was almost guaranteed to miss, but that certainly was not for Tatanga's lack of effort.  
In time, she relented, making her serves a bit easier, and giving him a better chance of returning the ball to her. There was no fun playing against an opponent who was so mismatched, but there was a certain gratification in the fact that wherever else the conquering alien might hold authority, Daisy was the undisputed sovereign of the tennis court.  
Soon enough, Tatanga's attempts to hold back his pants had Daisy call for a stop to the game. There was no mistaking the flash of relief in his eyes.  
A poor sport would have rubbed their victory into the face of the loser, and in this circumstance, many would say that she wouldn't really be a poor sport if she did just that. This alien had taken control of her kingdom, after all. And he expected her to eventually surrender to his displays of affection.  
But Daisy only smiled. “That was a good effort for your first tennis game. If you practice, you'll get better.”  
He stood there, one hand on his hip and lower back as he leaned back a bit, trying to not look too out of breath. Acknowledging her words with a nod, a faint smile came to his lips.  
“You are a skilled opponent. I respect that,” Tatanga breathed out.  
Hmm. Daisy simply smiled back. “Also be sure to have some water. You'll feel much better, and if you intend to continue tennis, or other recreational sports in the future, I suggest a lighter color for your clothing. Gray, at least. You'll be much more comfortable.” She'd never seen Tatanga not wear black, and wondered if he could eschew a custom for comfort.  
“I need to go and rest. You're my third partner of the day,” she said cheerfully as she retreated from the court with her lady-in-waiting trailing after her.

o0o

Three days later, as she was doing warm-up stretches next to the court, Tatanga made his appearance. She did not miss the fact that his attire was a light gray, with red edging. Without the armor he often wore, he looked less intimidating. Heck, one might even consider him cute.  
Hmph. He was just an alien with what Luigi referred to as a Napoleon complex.  
Tatanga was actually a little better than before, and Daisy fell into a comfortable rhythm with him. The pace was not as grueling, but Daisy kept in motion. Even though Tatanga had proved, she was still the better player by far, and in time, she recognized the signs of him wearing down fast. At the very least she was tiring him out, which had to be a handy distraction to his plans for conquest. He'd complained of sore muscles the day after their first game, and she'd offered polite sympathy followed by some practical advice for such a situation.  
With one final swing of her racket, Daisy ended the game. “You scored two more points than our last game,” she said cheerfully.  
“I shall master this sport,” he vowed.  
“Not everything needs to be mastered,” came her reply as she sat down with a glass of lemonade. “I play tennis because it is enjoyable to me.”  
“But you play to win, do you not?”  
“Trying to outdo the other is part of improving yourself at the game. A certain level of competitiveness and pride is healthy because otherwise, how might we strive to improve ourselves? It certainly is nice to win, but I'm not going to feel angry or threatened if a better player comes along, since it just makes me practice harder.” Sarasaland hadn't had any real competition, from within or outside, for many generations. Competitiveness had generally been seen as a bad thing, but Peach and others had taught her that there was nothing wrong with striving towards a goal or pushing oneself beyond their comfort zone.  
Without a reply, he slowly approached her. Fortunately, her servant had the foresight of producing another glass, and some lemonade was poured for the new lord of Sarasaland. Daisy watched quietly, sitting gracefully with her ankles crossed, taking ladylike sips from her glass. Her racket rested at her side, and she leaned back into the canvas chair, relaxing as she felt the burn of exertion in her muscles. She motioned for a towel, and one was given to her. Roughly patting away the sweat on her forehead and back of her neck, she became aware of his scrutiny.  
Smiling faintly to herself, she slowly wiped at her temples and lifted her chin, patting her throat. She could practically taste his desire in the air. For all his machismo, he at least didn't have the need to conquer her in bed as he had elsewhere. The same could not be said for many villains, and Daisy knew she was lucky in that aspect.  
“In a bit, I wish for another match,” Tatanga finally informed her.  
He would be sore the next day. She would make sure of that. “Sounds like fun,” she replied cheerily.

o0o

Yep, I mentioned other worlds from video games in here, including from Mega Man. I figured that if Earth and the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland could all exist in the same reality (as Mario was able to be in all of these places) but in different dimensions, then it was not too much of a stretch of imagination to think that even more worlds could exist in parallel dimensions, and I thought it'd be fun to touch upon Sega and Capcom as well :P. Because I'm a nerd.


	3. III

III

o0o

The passing days became like a dance between her and Tatanga. She carefully considered her decisions and movements, keeping her would-be groom at arm's length while getting to know him better, in the hopes that one day she would have the upper hand over him.  
There were the Court sessions, the trips through the provinces, the meals – formal and informal – and their tennis matches, among other things that she had to do with Tatanga. She'd been given plenty of opportunities to observe him, and her cooperation afforded her a significant level of trust from Tatanga regarding his actions and decisions regarding his government. He ruled with a firm hand, but she noticed that whatever violence he meted out was always preceded with a warning. He didn't gun down ordinary civilians for his amusement or let his soldiers run rampant as she'd heard of on other worlds.  
The alien conqueror had paid for his ego at Mario's hands, but it seemed like he'd learned at least one lesson. Provided they didn't attempt to sow discord, the citizens of Sarasaland were free to go on with their lives. Some still grumbled, of course, but as much as she hated to admit it, Tatanga wasn't awful. Perhaps it was just because he wanted to preserve resources since he needed them so much, but as long as he wasn't provoked, Tatanga seemed content to maintain the status quo for the most part.  
And of course, that included his attempts to woo her. This had been the most delicate part of her relationship with him. So far, she'd managed to hold him at bay, but how much longer would that last? Any time he gave her a touch – his arm curling around her own, his hand on her back or holding her own hand, a finger trailing along her face, she'd always stilled, making no response.  
He had seemed content with these small allowances at first, but as Tatanga and Daisy settled into a new pattern in life, she was ever aware of his increasing ardor. They now saw one another at least once every day, and she could practically feel the heat rolling off him in waves when they were alone, or in close proximity to one another.  
And the ridiculous thing was… she was actually starting to like him. She was his prisoner, there was no denying that, but he treated her with respect, and he could be so sweet when trying to charm her. He actually asked her for advice regarding the country, and often put it to use.  
If the little purple bastard wasn't an alien conqueror, he might have been a decent consort for a princess. There were times when she wanted to scold herself for thinking this way. He was the conqueror, the enemy. He'd already taken her kingdom once and had done so again. He held this country's princess captive with the plan to make her his bride. It all sounded pretty bad, didn't it?  
She looked down at the hand that rested on her arm. They were in one of his luxury cruisers, gliding through a twilight sky with the sands and pyramids beneath them.  
“I've noticed that no one has tried to come to your rescue,” Tatanga commented. “It has been a couple of months now, and I afford you a considerable amount of freedom.”  
Though Tatanga had never sad it, Daisy had suspected that he would have her correspondence examined. Luckily, she hadn't attempted to make contact with Mario or another friend.  
“Perhaps I am simply concerned about the damage and conflict. My people have already been through enough, and there are enough problems on other worlds already.” She shrugged. “I am a good sport on the tennis court, but I am also one in other spheres.”  
“Hmm.” She felt his thumb caress her arm. “And have I been one? A good sport, that is?”  
“I hate to admit it… but yes.”  
He let out a hum of appreciation, and his grip tightened a bit. “I am glad to know that my efforts have not gone unnoticed.”  
“Yes," she said quietly. She had known this was going to happen, and could not quite describe the maelstrom of emotions she felt at that thought. There should be disgust, but she also felt curiosity and confusion. His hand moved along her arm before hooking around her middle, pulling her close.  
“My love. My feelings for you are no secret. You know what I want from you.” He reached out with his other hand, taking hold of her own and squeezing it.  
She slowly nodded her head.  
“But I would be content for a simple kiss.” He looked up at her, and she felt warmth rise in her cheeks. “I have often gazed upon these soft lips, and wondered what it would be like to taste of them.” His words came out in a quiet sigh as she looked back down at him.  
She nodded and felt his hand leave her waist to cup the side of her face. She leaned down a bit, feeling the firm thud of her heart against her ribcage as Tatanga loomed large in her vision. Her hands lifted up, finding purchase on his shoulders, feeling the armor pads.  
His lips tasted faintly of the wine they'd had earlier with dinner, and his kiss was light as she felt him pucker against her a couple of times. He reached up with his other hand to her face, now holding her head gently, his thumbs caressing her cheeks before he deepened the kiss.  
She wouldn't call it fireworks, but there was definitely something there. It was Tatanga who broke the kiss, pulling away as he stared at her.  
“I have waited so long for that simple pleasure.” His voice now had an almost indiscernible huskiness to it. He opened his mouth, seeming to wish to add something, but fell silent as he stared off at the stars for a moment.  
Daisy touched her own lips, remembering the gentle stroke of his thumb across her cheek, the way his lips had brushed against her own. Quickly, she retreated to the plush chair she'd been sitting in, taking refuge in its soft solidness. Tatanga stared off for a couple moments more before he came to sit in the chair next to her, resting his hand on top of her own. She let him hold her hand, finding an odd comfort in the warmth of his grip.  
She remembered the first time she'd knowingly manipulated Tatanga. Things had looked dire for Mario, so she had faked an injury to divert Tatanga's attention. Counting on the alien lord's affection for her, Daisy had won her gamble, aiding Mario in saving the day. And now, day after day, she found small ways to manipulate him, keeping him placated. Hey, it worked. She might not be a swash-buckling or fire-throwing superhero, but she was handling the villain pretty well on her own, wasn't she?  
“Thank you for a pleasant evening. I'll be going to bed," Daisy said after a yawn. She actually was tired and looked forward to a reprieve from Tatanga's company so she could process what had just happened.  
“I enjoyed that kiss so much that I would like another," Tatanga replied as he rose from his seat. This time, Daisy reached out to touch his face as she leaned down, pressing her lips against his own. She felt his hands reach to lightly grip her sides and hips in what seemed to be an instinctive reaction. She pulled back after a couple of seconds and heard a quiet sigh escape his throat.  
“I love you, Daisy. Good night and pleasant dreams.”  
Daisy managed a “Sleep tight” before scurrying off to the privacy of her bedchamber.

o0o

Daisy tried to tell herself that it had been a mere kiss, a simple gesture to placate Tatanga and keep him at bay. The game she was playing with him could become dangerous, she reminded herself. On one hand, she could have tried to keep him at bay forever, but she had no desire to test the limits of his patience. Cooperation with him garnered her quite considerable privileges for someone who was supposed to be a prisoner.  
She'd used excuse after excuse to not be alone with him, but she couldn't keep on like this, and finally accepted an invitation to a candlelit supper. Tatanga looked especially sharp in a black, red, and gray outfit.  
“I have missed you these past few days,” he said quietly as they stood against the railing, looking out at the royal gardens.  
“Such is the life of a leader,” Daisy offered neutrally. “Our lives are filled with duties and responsibilities. You know them as I do, if not more.”  
“That much is true, but one must make time for pleasure.”  
Daisy considered her options. She could try to skirt around the issue or confront it. She'd been evasive so far, but Tatanga continued his pursuit of her, advancing almost as quietly as she parried him. Perhaps now was the time to change strategy.  
She turned to face him. “And how would you regard me if I allowed that to happen?” she demanded quietly. “You may have conquered my kingdom, and I know you have your eyes set upon expanding your empire. Other lands have queens and princesses and plenty of other beautiful and exotic women.”  
He seemed taken aback before his brows furrowed, and he reached for her, fingers brushing against her arm. “I have told you that I love you. There is no secret that conquest is a passion of mine, but nothing else could compare to you. Why do you think I have been so patient with you?” He took a deep breath.  
“I would rather have you as a partner than a prisoner.”  
“So you would have me join in your rule?” she asked with a faint edge of incredulity. She had half expected him to resist her as being anything more than the traditional queen to a reigning monarch – a hostess, a diplomat, a lover, a mother, but not much more. Just as her own mother had been, and no one could say that her father had treated his wife poorly.  
“You are a capable leader of your people. Join your strength with mine.”  
“I could not in good conscience advise you to try to take other lands, or participate in anything pertaining to that.”  
“I know,” he said quietly. Tatanga had acted admirably as lord of Sarasaland. He did nothing to hinder Daisy's own efforts to rebuild her kingdom, even lending his own resources to those efforts. New homes were built much more quickly, helping Sarasaland's displaced residents. Regardless of Tatanga's ulterior motives, this gesture certainly did the alien no harm in the eyes of the Sarasaland natives.  
“Regardless of how we might view the state of affairs where land and politics are concerned, my personal feelings for you stay the same. I've seen different worlds and people, and I have never felt this way about anybody else, nor will I ever. You need never fear that I would abandon you for someone else.” His hand found hers.  
She froze in place as his words sunk in. Her mind scrambled to regroup and shore up its defenses, and she did not become aware of reality until she felt his lips on her cheek and his other hand on her waist.  
“Think about it, Daisy. My attention – and willingness to please – all focused on you.” His heated whisper slid into her ear before he pulled back.  
Well. She'd tried to catch him off-guard, and she had, but he'd been able to collect himself and return the favor. Unbidden, images of such intimacy flitted through her mind.  
Doubtless, that little fact would immensely please him. She reined her inner turmoil, putting on a calm facade that absorbed the frantic beat of her heart. In this sort of battle, what was her most viable option? Everything she could consider did not come without cost. Retreat, go on the offensive, or parry.  
Then it dawned upon her. This being, who was so reticent about his own past, wished to know more of her than he already did. He had her kingdom hostage, familiarizing himself with it and its princess, yet the few times she'd asked him questions about his history, he'd been very reticent. She'd always respected that, but now perhaps it was time to think differently.  
“You ask much when you have already taken much. You speak of intimacy when I barely know you. You want me to trust you, but how can I trust someone I hardly know?"  
He blinked and stared back at her, his brows furrowing in surprise and confusion. She used this quick chance to marshal her thoughts.  
“You are asking me to share my life with you, but you're not quite as forthcoming, and I don't think that's very fair.”  
“Well, I- er, that is, I. Um.” Tatanga managed to catch himself before taking a slow breath. “I don't like talking about my past.”  
Daisy gave a slight shrug. “I didn't say you had to like it, but it's an important part of a relationship. I don't think it's too much to ask considering what it is you want from me.”  
Tatanga's gaze flickered to a point past her shoulder. “I find it difficult to argue against that,” he finally conceded. He frowned thoughtfully. Since he'd conceded to her point graciously, she would allow him a dignified retreat.  
“It seems like you need time to think of what to say. It's been a long day, so why don't we retire for the night?”  
He wasn't the only one who needed time. Should he rise to her challenge, he would expect her to do her part. A battle was won, but the war was far from over.  
“It would seem that way.” With a sigh that sounded almost regretful, Taanga regarded her with a slight bow. She gave him a curtsey before he retreated into the building, leaving her alone and all too aware of the way her pulse had quickened.


End file.
